Light emitting diodes and laser diodes are well known solid state electronic devices capable of generating light upon application of a sufficient voltage. Light emitting diodes and laser diodes may be generally referred to as light emitting devices (“LEDs”). Light emitting devices generally include a p-n junction formed in an epitaxial layer grown on a substrate such as sapphire, silicon, silicon carbide, gallium arsenide and the like. The wavelength distribution of the light generated by the LED generally depends on the material from which the p-n junction is fabricated and the structure of the thin epitaxial layers that make up the active region of the device.
Typically, an LED chip includes a substrate, an n-type epitaxial region formed on the substrate and a p-type epitaxial region formed on the n-type epitaxial region (or vice-versa). In order to facilitate the application of a voltage to the device, an anode ohmic contact is formed on a p-type region of the device (typically, an exposed p-type epitaxial layer) and a cathode ohmic contact is formed on an n-type region of the device (such as the substrate or an exposed n-type epitaxial layer). In other embodiments, a substrate need not be included.
In order to use an LED chip in a circuit, it is known to enclose an LED chip in a package to provide environmental and/or mechanical protection, color selection, focusing and the like. An LED package also includes electrical leads, contacts or traces for electrically connecting the LED package to an external circuit. In a typical LED package 10 illustrated in FIG. 1, an LED chip 12 is mounted on a reflective cup 13 by means of a solder bond or conductive epoxy. One or more wirebonds 11 connect the ohmic contacts of the LED chip 12 to leads 15A and/or 15B, which may be attached to or integral with the reflective cup 13. The reflective cup 13 may be filled with an encapsulant material 16 containing a wavelength conversion material such as phosphor particles. The entire assembly may then be encapsulated in a clear protective resin 14, which may be molded in the shape of a lens to collimate the light emitted from the LED chip 12. The term “phosphor” is used herein to refer to any materials that absorb light at one wavelength and re-emit light at a different wavelength, regardless of the delay between absorption and re-emission and regardless of the wavelengths involved. Accordingly, the term “phosphor” is used herein to refer to materials that are sometimes called fluorescent and/or phosphorescent. In general, phosphor particles absorb light having low wavelengths and re-emit light having longer wavelengths.
Typically, phosphor particles are randomly distributed within the matrix of encapsulant material. Some or all of the light emitted by the LED chip 12 at a first wavelength may be absorbed by the phosphor particles, which may responsively emit light at a second wavelength. For example, a blue-emitting chip may be encapsulated with an encapsulant matrix including a yellow-emitting phosphor. The combination of blue light (from the chip) with yellow light (from the phosphor) may produce a light that appears white. Some red-emitting phosphor particles may be included in the encapsulant matrix to improve the color rendering properties of the light, i.e. to make the light appear more “warm.” Similarly, a UV-emitting chip may be encapsulated with an encapsulant material including phosphor particles that individually emit red, green and blue light upon excitation by UV light, The resulting light, which is a combination of red, green and blue light, may appear white and may have good color rendering properties.
However, the deposition of more than one phosphor material on an LED chip may be desirable under certain circumstances. For example, it may be desirable to include a red phosphor along with a yellow phosphor on a blue LED chip to improve the color rendering characteristics of the light produced by the chip. That is, it is known that white emitters including a blue light emitting device and a yellow phosphor may have poor color rendering characteristics due to the binary nature of the emitted light. In order to provide better color rendering, a red phosphor, that may also emit light in response to stimulation by light emitted by the blue LED chip, may provide a red light emission complement to the overall light emitted by the LED chip. The resulting light may have a warmer appearance that may give objects a more natural appearance when illuminated. However, the excitation curve of the red phosphor material may overlap with the emission curve of the yellow emitting phosphor, meaning that some light emitted by the yellow phosphor may be reabsorbed by the red phosphor, which may result in a loss of efficiency. The use of patterns of multiple phosphors on an LED chip is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0108269, which is incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety.
The junction temperature of phosphor converted LEDs is typically controlled to provide a long life for LEDs. The degradation resulting from the higher temperature may result, at least in part, from temperature degradation of the phosphor and the material the phosphor is bound in, such as silicone, epoxy, etc. To overcome this difficulty, remote phosphor devices have been proposed. One remote phosphor device is the FORTIMO® brand downlight module available from Philips. The Philips remote phosphor device has a lens with phosphor in the lens. The lens is remote from the LED light sources. However, the conventional remote phosphor devices may have the same shortcomings with regard to efficiency as conventional phosphor LEDs.